Witness
by aezirka
Summary: Hitsugaya x Hinamori. Alright, I said this was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to add more chapters. Explanation in Chapter 2, Author's note.
1. Circles of Light

**Author's note:** Well, this is my second fanfic and it's still HitsuHina. The reviews I got for Origin of the Peach, my first fanfic, were really great and inspiring. Though, most said that it was sad because of the death in it. I felt sad about it while I was writing it, too.

Well, here's another fanfic. Hinamori has to choose between life and death. What is her decision? Read on. Hope you like it! Please review! Reviews really motivate me!

**Edit**: Sorry I had to repost this story. I needed to edit one word. Yes, I'm almost a perfectionist, but thankfully, not in the insane kind of way.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine. If it was, Mayuri would be dead and Hitsugaya and Hinamori would be together.

Unohana-taichou pondered over the words of the young taichou.

"The current me has nothing to say to her."

She had questioned him about that.

"Current?"

He, however, did not answer her question.

"Excuse me."

Still, she knew.

In a place where no one could possibly venture, Hinamori Momo was unconsciously floating between two circles of light. She opened her eyes. She looked around. It was dark and the light only came from the circles above and below her. She did not know what they were or why they were there. She did not even know where she was.

Suddenly, memories shot up like bullets in her mind. Tears started falling from her eyes as she remembered all that happened before she found herself in this unusual place.

Her discovery of Aizen's death (she could not bring herself to call him taichou).

Her fight with Kira.

The letter.

Aizen's betrayal.

She remembered the look in Aizen's eyes when he thrust his sword through her. She had never seen that look in his eyes. It was evil and menacing, and she was used to the kind look she admired before.

More tears fell as the next memory made its way to her mind.

Her willingness to attack Hitsugaya-kun.

She cried profusely as she remembered that night. She felt ashamed for believing the words of Aizen, but not the words of the only person who would not hesitate to sacrifice his life for her. She felt ashamed for being so gullible.

"I… I don't deserve to live," she thought to herself as she cried. "I have hurt the people who I care most about. And the person I admired most has hurt me. There… is no reason for me to live."

With that, she let herself fall to the circle of light below her. She did not know why she did it, but she felt that she deserved to fall than to rise. She was giving in.

In a room in the Fourth Squad building, squad members and Unohana-taichou were desperately trying to stabilize Hinamori's condition. She had been in a coma for a month, showing no signs of life. Hitsugaya still had not talked to her. He was in Karakura, but he came back to Soul Society the moment the news of Hinamori's condition came. He stared in horror at her slowly dying figure.

"She is giving in," Unohana-taichou thought.

Hinamori neared the circle of light she was falling into. She had her eyes closed, but she was still crying.

Then, she remembered. She remembered life before all the pain and agony.

Growing up with Shiro-chan.

Entering the academy and meeting Renji and Kira.

Entering Gotei 13.

Shiro-chan becoming Hitsugaya-kun in her eyes.

Becoming a vice-captain.

Her fellow vice-captains.

The little things that brought joy to her life.

She stopped. She opened her eyes once again. She did not know what to do. She was ashamed and unwilling to give life another chance. And yet, she was also craving to live and restore her life to the way it was.

In Soul Society, Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori as she lay unconscious in bed. She escaped death yet again, but she can succumb to it anytime, like she did today. He wanted to prevent it from happening again.

"Hinamori."

Hinamori continued falling until she heard his voice. She looked around, desperately wanting to see him.

"Forgive me for not being able to protect you… But please, don't give in yet."

Hinamori slowly rose. She wanted to reach Hitsugaya-kun's voice. She wanted to be the one to ask for forgiveness.

"Many people still need you and want you."

She stopped. She wondered who would want her back. She started to feel ashamed again.

"And I'm one of them."

The moment she heard those words, she felt all the pain caused by Aizen disappear. Hitsugaya-kun still wanted her back and that mattered to her the most.

She started rising once again. She was headed for the circle of light that was above her. Again, she did not understand why she was heading for it. All she felt was that she needed to rise because she wanted to reach Hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya turned his back on the unconscious Hinamori and looked at the window. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange hue at the room. He wished Hinamori could see it; she had always liked the sunset. She used to asked him everyday to go with her to the rooftops to watch it. He would always refuse. He now promised to himself that he would go with her anytime.

"Hitsu… gaya-kun…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. That voice.

"The... sunset… It's… beautiful."

He remained silent, happiness welling inside of him.

"Shiro-chan?"

He turned around and saw her hand reaching out to him. She had taken off her breathing mask. He held her hand and sat next to her bed. He bowed his head. He still could not look straight into her eyes.

"Please… look at me."

She requested it and he did as she said. She started crying. Hitsugaya thought she was feeling pain and stood up to get help. Hinamori, however, still held on tight to his hand.

"Please… stay. Let's watch the sunset together."

Even though no words were spoken as they watched the sunset, they understood each other.

From that day forth, the sunset witnessed their relationship. The sunset witnessed words of apology, words of pain, words of depression. And yet, the sunset also witnessed words of forgiveness, words of acceptance, words of happiness.

Today, many years after Hinamori gave life another chance, the sunset is about to witness words of love.


	2. Years After

**Author's note:** Alright, I said this was going to be oneshot, but I wanted to include the confession-while-watching-the-sunset scene. That will be the final chapter. Before that, though, there will be these short narrations of the changes in Soul Society and about the war. The reason I didn't put these narrations in one whole chapter is because it might get too long. So here goes the narration.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, who resurrected my love for anime.

* * *

From Chapter 1:

From that day forth, the sunset witnessed their relationship. The sunset witnessed words of apology, words of pain, words of depression. And yet, the sunset also witnessed words of forgiveness, words of acceptance, words of happiness.

Today, many years after Hinamori gave life another chance, the sunset is about to witness words of love.

* * *

It has been 10 Earth years since Hinamori decided to give life another chance. Things have definitely changed around Soul Society. Mostly, things changed for the better.

As Hinamori woke up today, she felt warm and cheerful. It was a sunny day and the rays of light that entered her room and danced around amused her. She got off from her bed and stood up. She stretched her arms and happened to glance at the pictures on her bedside table. The pictures were of her and her best friend, Shiro-chan. She smiled as she remembered her name for him. He had let her call him that after she woke up from her coma years ago.

She stared at one picture. It was a picture taken back in the Shinigami Academy. She had one arm over Shiro-chan's shoulder and she smiled genuinely. Shiro-chan, who was much shorter than her that time, seemed annoyed. As far as Hinamori could remember, Shiro-chan wanted to take the camera from Kira-kun and smash it to bits. She had scolded him and he ended up doing nothing. She laughed at the thought.

She stared at another picture. It was fairly recent and it was during the Sakura Festival in Soul Society. Shiro-chan had definitely grown and become a man. He was taller than her and his build was perfect for his height. Hinamori stared interestingly as she noticed that Shiro-chan was smiling. She blushed.

She took the picture, sat down on her bed, and continued looking at it. She felt herself still blushing and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew why she felt that way. She loved him. She loved Shiro-chan. She had realized it that day when Aizen died, when the war ended. It was about 2 Earth years after she woke up from her coma.

* * *

Next chapter is a very short narration of what happened after Hinamori woke up from her coma. Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	3. That Day

**Author's note:** Fast chapter addition! Well, it's because I wrote the narrations as a whole, then I decided to split them into chapters. So that's why the chapters are being added quickly. This chapter is a narration of what happened during the day the war ended. Very important day. This chapter is not too long.

By the way, you might notice as you read this that Hitusgaya is called Shiro-chan in Chapter 2 and Histugaya in this chapter. That's because this chapter is my narration, while Chapter 2 is a narration that is mostly coming from Hinamori's mind.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite.

* * *

From Chapter 2: 

She took the picture, sat down on her bed, and continued looking at it. She felt herself still blushing and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew why she felt that way. She loved him. She loved Shiro-chan. She had realized it that day when Aizen died, when the war ended. It was about 2 Earth years after she woke up from her coma.

* * *

After Hinamori woke up from her coma and regained her strength, she started her psychological recovery. Many people helped her. Unohana-taichou arranged for it and Hinamori's friends were willing to help. As they helped her, Hinamori slowly realized how foolish she was for thinking that no one would want her back, for thinking that she should just give in to death. 

In an Earth year's time, she had recovered psychologically. She was ready to face Aizen once again because she simultaneously trained harder while she recovered psychologically. She, however, knew she would have to master her bankai first. She had achieved bankai and was appointed 5th Division Captain, but she still had to train more with her bankai. Hitsugaya helped her with that. He had requested Yamamoto if he could stay in Soul Society and the old man was gracious enough to let him. They sent Kuchiki Byakuya to Karakura instead.

Each training session with Hitsugaya would end just before sunset. Hinamori did not request it, but oddly enough, Hitsugaya would always end it before that time. Then, together, they would watch the sunset on the rooftop of the 10th Division Headquarters. Hinamori didn't know that he made a promise to himself while she was still in a coma.

Then, _that _day came. Soul Society was prepared, only because Aizen had told them of his planned attack on that day. Many were confused as to why Aizen would announce his attack. Nevertheless, it helped Soul Society prepare. Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara, and the other important people who were on Earth were asked to come. Soul Society was ready for Aizen.

That day was the defining moment for Soul Society. It was also the defining moment of Hinamori's life. It was, however, not her who delivered the final blow, nor was it Hitsugaya. It was Ichigo who did it, helped by various shinigami that included her and Hitsugaya. What made it her defining moment was the fact that it was that day that she realized her love for her best friend. It was a deep love that went beyond friendship, a love that was passionate.

The feeling had revealed itself to her when she and Hitsugaya were both wounded by Aizen. They had been trying to distract him for Ichigo, and yet, kill him if they could. Since they were under Aizen's illusions, they were both injured critically, but not after successfully injuring Aizen himself. As they both lay on the ground, they held each other's hands. It was when Hinamori looked into Hitsugaya's eyes did she feel that tug in her heart, that tug that told her what she felt was beyond anything she had ever felt for Hitsugaya. It was then that she realized how deep her feelings were and how oblivious she was to them. They both did not have the strength to speak, but they held on to each other.

The next thing Hinamori could remember was waking up with Hitsugaya by her side. She was grateful to be alive, grateful to have him by her side. Yet, she did not tell him of her feelings. She was unsure if he felt the same way. She was unsure if his protective nature for her meant something more. She decided to wait. Besides, she was perfectly happy just the way they were.

* * *

The next chapter is a continuation of where I left off in Chapter 2. Reviews are greatly appreciated:) 


	4. The Witness

**Author's note: **A warning to those who don't like cheesy stories. The last few paragraphs of this chapter is EXTREMELY cheesy. But, I wrote it based on what I would want someone to say to me. I'm a romantic so yeah. This is the last chapter (and I'm sure this time). I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

From Chapter 2: 

She took the picture, sat down on her bed, and continued looking at it. She felt herself still blushing and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew why she felt that way. She loved him. She loved Shiro-chan. She had realized it that day when Aizen died, when the war ended. It was about 2 Earth years after she woke up from her coma.

* * *

From Chapter 3

Yet, she did not tell him of her feelings. She was unsure if he felt the same way. She was unsure if his protective nature for her meant something more. She decided to wait. Besides, she was perfectly happy just the way they were.

* * *

Hinamori smiled as she acknowledged what she was feeling. She stood up once again and returned the picture frame to where it was. She began to get ready for today, but she instantly remembered that today would be a free day for most high-ranked shinigami. Missions were not hard, and in fact, there was no real threat since Aizen died 8 Earth years ago. Low-ranked shinigami, however, still had to go to the living world today to fight off any hollows. Hinamori felt sorry for them, but she put in mind that it was for the safety of humans and wandering souls.

She decided that she would take a walk around Soul Society as soon as she finished taking a bath and getting dressed.

As she went outside, Hinamori was surprised how the brightly the sun shone. It was not hot, but the sun cast an enchanting light on everything. She felt warm and she closed her eyes as she let the sun's rays touch her face.

After a moment, she continued walking. As she walked, she encountered many people and got to talk with some of them. She was glad that she had this time to talk to them and said hello to the others. She smiled to herself as she decided to sit in one of the benches by the fountain. Things have really changed in Soul Society.

Hinamori spotted Shunsui and Nanao. They said hello to her when they saw her as well. As they walked off, Hinamori was amused while watching Nanao slam her book at Shunsui's face. She thought that the couple still did not change even though they had acknowledged their feelings for each other.

She thought of her own feelings. She wondered if Shiro-chan felt the same. She had often wondered and had often been tempted to ask Rangiku if she knew anything. Hinamori was just afraid that Rangiku might spread it, albeit unknowingly, if she was under the influence of alcohol.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here alone?" a voice from her left said.

Hinamori was startled to see Shiro-chan sitting next to her. He was smiling at her and that made her feel calm.

She smiled back. "I decided to take a walk since there is nothing to do, Shiro-chan."

Shiro-chan winced a little at the name, but he _had_ promised her she could call him that anytime and she had ever since she woke up from her coma. He stood up.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about it, but I have to go. Matsumoto didn't do her paperwork again, so I have to see into that. You'd think by now she would fear me since I'm taller than her. But no, she's as lazy as ever when it comes to paperwork," Shiro-chan said as he frowned. "I'll see you later at the rooftop? Same time?"

Hinamori nodded in agreement. As she watched Shiro-chan walk away, she felt herself blush. It was going to another moment of watching the sunset together. Through the years, the sunset witnessed their conversations that consisted of different emotions. It witnessed happiness, sadness, forgiveness, acceptance, and many more. They watched it everyday, and everyday, she would feel her heart beat faster. She wouldn't tell him how she felt because she still had hope, hope that he felt the same way. When she would look into his eyes, she would sometimes feel as if he had the same deep feeling for her. She would not, however, assume anything until he told her himself.

The rest of the day was pleasant. Hinamori visited some division headquarters and was particularly amused in the 11th Division Headquarters as she watched Kenpachi chase off another shinigami who was trying to get Yachiru to accompany him on a date. Kenpachi was still overprotective of his "daughter" even though she had grown up to be a charming "teenager."

Soon, it was time for her to go up to the rooftop. When she went there, however, she found a note from Shiro-chan.

_Please come to the hill that overlooks the Lake of Soul Society._

Hinamori folded the note and put it inside her robe. She hurried to the hill because the sun was starting to set. As she neared the hill, she wondered why Shiro-chan would suddenly change the place without telling her personally. She thought it was probably just a random thought that crossed Shiro-chan's mind.

When she reached the hill, Shiro-chan was standing there waiting for her. She stared with awe at the lake. She had not come to this hill for a very long time. She had forgotten how beautiful it was. The sunset even made it more beautiful.

"Hinamori…"

Hinamori looked at Shiro-chan. He was taller than she was now and she had to look up at him.

"Yes?"

Then, to her surprise, he took her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Momo, I've kept this for a very long time. I didn't even realize it until I almost lost you. All I felt was that I should protect you since you were my best friend. I never understood why a 'best friend' made me feel protective. I never understood why a single smile from you would always make me happy. Then, that night, when you almost gave in to death, I understood. I suddenly knew the answer to the questions I had. Then again, I've never tried to tell you because I was afraid to sacrifice our friendship for this. I always told myself I'd tell you 'sometime later.'

It took me long to realize that there might not be a later. I want to tell you now.

Momo, I love you. I love your smile. I love your kindness. I love your compassion. I love your humility. I love your ability to inspire people. I love how you manage to make me get over anger. I love how you're not afraid to tell me what's on your mind. I love your dedication. And yet, I love your flaws, whatever they may be."

Hinamori did not notice that tears were falling from her eyes. Those words… Those words were what she had wanted to hear from him since she realized her feelings for him. The wait had been long, but it was worth it.

"Shiro-chan, I love you."

With that, Hinamori buried her face in Hitsugaya's chest. Hitsugaya stroked her hair. They stayed like that until Momo looked up at Hitsugaya's face once again. Hitsugaya wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

As the sun slowly disappeared at the edge of the lake, Hitsugaya and Hinamori shared a kiss.

Today, the sunset witnessed words of love. Today, the sunset witnessed the union of two hearts.


End file.
